Slayer Slayer
by Shuddereye
Summary: When a battered and bleeding stranger arrives at the Guild with the lifeless body of a toddler, the fairies question their safety, and the safety of their young. (M for violence, gore, and sexual content)


The day that she arrived came soon after the quarrel with Laxus and Raijin Tribe had settled. It was a Saturday evening, humid and sunny. Erza and Lucy sat talking with Mira, Cana, and Levy, while Natsu and Gray locked horns over a missing dumpling. Master Makarov was in mid gulp of his jug of spirits when the sound of sudden impact upon the concrete of the hall porch interrupted his daily drink. Gray and Natsu both stopped in mid swing, and stared at the main entrance. Erza craned her neck above the table she and the girls were seated at and narrowed her eyes.

"What was..." Lucy's eyes grew wide as she spoke her unfinished question of curiosity and awe. She didn't have the time or breath finish her phrase, for the answer was creeping its way through the doorway, with trail of blood left oozing behind.

"Please... P-please!" The intruder wheezed. No one in the hall could identify the creature through the silhouette of it's twisted and low figure. "I beg... Of you.."

Gajeel, who was perched among the rafters, couldn't help but scrunch his nose in disgust; the stench of blood and sweat was overwhelming. It had the same effect on Natsu. However, being the curious and helpful child that he was, he was the only one to creep forward and answer the creature's plea, "Sure thing! Who are-"

The silhouette had faded into the image of a broken and gnarled female body, half naked, with an arm torn beyond repair. It took Natsu aback, and triggered his gag reflex in the same way motion sickness did, and as the others gathered around to get a closer view at the strange invader, the same effect was taken on by every one of them.

Makarov was the last to approach, and was just as disgusted as his students, however he had enough experience and self control to keep a straight face. He knelt beside the figure, who had yet to show its face through its mass of purple, bloodstained hair. He kept his mouth shut and his gaze sober as he observed its injuries more closely. The shaggy brown cloth that had once been a skirt hung loosely over its waist, covering its buttock and whatever was left of the right leg. It was belly down upon the floorboards, one arm supporting it's weight, the other curled over its chest, and missing most of its flesh and muscle. It shook from fatigue, fear, and shock, and was losing blood at an unfathomable rate.

"Please..." It begged weakly. "You must... Heal... My sister... Before it's too late."

"Hush now... You're safe here, child." Makarov cooed the creature. "Mira! Get the stretcher from the infirmary! We must take her to Porlyusica immediately."

Mira snapped out of her temporary daze to retrieve the stretcher for the injured thing that was staining the hall's dining floor.

"No... My sister... My sister...!" It moaned and tried to left its head.

"We must take care of you first, girl! We will find your sister once you're healed." Makarov tried to satisfy the girl's demands with false promises and hope. "Hurry, Mira!"

"Master..." Erza knelt down beside her tutor to offer her assistance. "Shall I escort the girl to Porlyusica?"

Mira arrived with the stretcher, and laid it beside the girl.

"Yes, Titania... Ah- Grey, Natsu, help me flip her over and lay her back on the stretcher." Makarov hastily ordered as he gingerly lifted the girl's upper body by her shoulders.

Natsu put aside his disgust to lift the girl's body from the inner torso, while Gray turned her with the leg she still had. What came next was as loud as it was blood-curdling: an agonized shriek of pain, surprise, and terror escaped the girl's throat, along with the pleading of mercy and relief from her pain and then when she was flipped and lain upon the stretcher, a new source of awe was uncovered from under the girl's shredded arm and hair: a small, motionless toddler.

Levy cried out in anguish, as did Mirajane and Lucy. The toddler must have been the girl's baby sister. "It's.. She's so small." Lucy whimpered. "Who would do this to a girl so small?!" She was beginning to cry, staring at what appeared to be the lifeless body of an innocent child.

Even Elfman had tears forming in his eyes, not from anguish, but of anger. For the child had short, snowy white hair and fair skin, resembling that of his deceased Lissana. Macao's eyes watered with realization. Whatever bastard was sick enough to slaughter a toddler and butcher her older sister was sick enough to attack his only son Romeo. Both fear and anger surged over him.

Gajeel hadn't left his perch. He could see everything perfectly fine from this angel, including the young woman's exposed and rather large rack that no one else bothered to pay attention to. "We have to find whoever- or whatever did this." He announced as he kept down from the rafters and landed with a loud thump behind Makarov and Erza. "Her coming here might have lead whatever it was to our guild hall."

Makarov nodded. "You're right... Elfman! Set up defenses at the outskirts of the guild hall and wait inside with the other seniors for our return." He then turned to Macao, "You and Wakaba set out to find this menace. Do not attack. Warn the town and search, that's all I am asking of you."

Macao nodded, and Wakaba couldn't help but grin widely.

"Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza and I will escort our guests to Porlyusica's. The rest of you, stay here and stay safe." Makarov began exiting, and the guild members set out to carry out their orders.


End file.
